Blessing of the White Dragon
by KonekoTsuki
Summary: Years ago, Seto confronted Gozaburo, demanding a chess match. Now, Seto’s faced with a similar challenge from a similarly determined young orphan. Can the duo known as the Kaibas adjust to a third? Three’s a crowd, except to a BEWD. AU.


Blessing of the White Dragon

**Summary**: Years ago, Seto confronted Gozaburo at the orphanage, demanding a chess match for high stakes. Now, Seto's faced with a similar challenge from a similarly determined young orphan. Can the duo known as the Kaiba brothers adjust to a third? Three's a crowd, except to a Blue Eyes White Dragon. AU, no pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now, let's get on with this fic!

KT: The plot for this fic came to me in a dream.

Seto: Wait... that would mean you dream about me...

KT: Of course I do!

Seto: That's disturbing.

KT: My dreams are animated!

Chapter 1: Replaying a Promise

"Keitaku! You're supposed to be in bed," the orphanage mother whispered in a half-scolding tone to the young girl seated before the TV. The orphanage playroom was dark and deserted, except for the glaring light of the television screen and the girl. Hours ago, the room had been lit and filled with children laughing and playing among the colorful toys. And Keitaku had been curled up in a corner of the room, away from all the other children, where she hunched over her precious deck of Duel Monsters cards.

"Just a few more minutes, Miss Hogosha?" Keitaku begged without taking her cerulean eyes from the screen. There was a news report on detailing Domino's richest resident's, Seto Kaiba, plans on visiting a number of local orphanages in the upcoming week. Keitaku, perched on the edge of the plastic blue chair, had her eyes glued on the news anchor as he read his report in the typical monotone voice. She prayed silently in a never ending mantra that she'd get another glimpse of the young CEO duelist.

Hinata Hogosha sighed in resignation, clutching the thick blanket closer to ward off the night chill. "All right, just until the report is over." She didn't have the heart to deny Keitaku the simple amusement of seeing her favorite duelist when given the chance. Although, she had to admit, Seto Kaiba was on TV quite often as of late. Even more often--or so it seemed to her--since he'd lost the World Champion title; suffering that loss to Yugi Mutou may have been negative for Kaiba's dueling career, but it had certainly increased his publicity, and it also made him seem a bit more... human.

Hogosha roused herself from her musings in time to see the end credits roll for the nightly news. "All right, Keitaku," she said in a gentle voice, "it's time you hurried off to bed."

Keitaku nodded dully, eyes half-lidded with the weight of weariness. Ushering the young girl off to her bed, Miss Hogosha switched off the TV and followed afterward, listening to the sounds of Keitaku's dragging slippers.

Keitaku climbed into her bed, permitting the motherly woman to tuck her in comfortably before asking in a hesitant voice, "Miss Hogosha..."

"What is it?" came the quiet response.

"Do you... do you think Seto Kaiba will come _here _ when he visits the orphanages?"

Chuckling, Hogosha patted Keitaku's soft brown hair affectionately. "We'll see. You never know." With a small groan, she straightened and allowed herself a grimace at the sound of her creaking joints. Before closing the door to the room lined with children's beds, Hogosha glanced back at Keitaku, now sound asleep clutching her deck of cards and stuffed white dragon--mended and restitched countless times--close to her chest. The woman smiled to herself, "Sweet dreams, little one. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you, and hopefully a good one as well..."

---------

"Tell me again why we have to do this, Mokuba?" Seto Kaiba asked in a voice of feigned annoyance with the faintest hint of a whine. He sat slumped in the backseat of the limousine, head resting against the aptly named headrest and eyes closed in a rare, relaxed fashion. Nonetheless, his white suit was immaculate, tie flawlessly tied, and hair perfectly brushed, the very image of a well groomed businessman.

The younger Kaiba looked up from a notepad he'd been hovering over for the past half hour to fix his brother with a stern look. "Because it's good for you!"

Seto opened one eye to gaze at his brother. "Don't start your sentences with 'because,' it's improper English." Mokuba's response was to stick his tongue out at Seto and refocus on the notepad. "And how is this good for me? I could be at home sleeping and relaxing, which the doctor has already suggested I do as often as possible, rather than do this."

"It's good publicity, good publicity is good for business, and good business is good for you because it lessens your stress level," Mokuba replied matter-of-factly, without taking his eyes off the paper that held his attention with an iron grip.

"Hmph," Seto muttered, not bothering to think of a counterpoint, however easy the task may be. He chose to drop that pointless conversation as his curiosity got the better of him, spotting the pad of paper Mokuba clung to. Like a typical older brother, he swiftly snatched the paper away, dangling it above Mokuba's head as the boy gasped in surprise. "What's this? Homework?" he asked, eyes not even fixed on what covered the page. "I thought you said you'd finished all your homework Friday evening, and here we are on Sunday afternoon and you're scurrying to complete it." He made a tsking noise as Mokuba scrambled to his feet to yank the notepad from Seto's grip.

Sitting down heavily back in his seat, Mokuba stuck his nose up and turned his face away from Seto. "It's not homework, it's just a picture I'm drawing."

Seto ceased his teasings immediately to look down at his flustered younger brother. "Am I permitted to see it?" he asked, half expecting a negative response he'd fully accept. He gave Mokuba all the privacy he desired and never dared to intrude upon the boy's personal space.

"You can if you want," Mokuba mumbled, obviously nervous about showing his art to even his brother. He shifted the paper enough so that Seto could get a good view of it without having to leave his seat.

Seto examined the drawing for a moment, the slightest hint of a smile on his usually stern features. Mokuba had drawn the two of them standing side by side, with two Blue Eyes White Dragons hovering above them. Mokuba's art had certainly improved since he'd last been allowed to look at any of the drawings. Seto noted, with amusement, that some proportions were a bit off. "Heh, looks like the mutt can't say my ego gives me a fat head," the brunet commented, glancing at Mokuba for his reaction. The boy snickered, accepting the remark on the minor sketching errors as a friendly joke.

Still focused on Mokuba's drawing, Seto dully noticed the limo slow to a crawl before gently swurving to pull in front of a small shabby building. Glancing out of the darkly tinted windows, the CEO noted with a great deal of relief, and even joy, that not a single nosy reporter or heartless camera was in sight. As the brothers stepped from the car, Seto in a cautious cat-like fashion as opposed to Mokuba's childish James Bond tuck-and-roll, the elder wondered just how he'd managed to be so lucky as to avoid those scavengers dubbed journalists. Somehow, he had a feeling that precious little raven-haired creature bounding happily paces ahead had something to do with this good fortune. Seto'd certainly have to repay Mokuba for that, the boy definitely deserved it for looking so thoroughly after his older brother.

"Mokuba," Seto called after the boy, now well over ten yards away and getting farther, "slow down and wait for me!"

Mokuba halted, turning to stare in exasperation at his brother. "Aw, c'mon, big brother! Hurry up!"

With just the slightest add length to his stride, Seto caught up to Mokuba in a few steps without having to quicken his pace and thus damage his dignity. Not that anyone else was present to witness just such a thing. The building they stood before was an orphanage, Sunny Meadows Group Home, to be exact. Although, there was nothing sunny about its slanting roof, rotted walls, or peeling paint. Nor anything meadowy about the dirt lawn, where only a scattering of dead yellow grass managed to survive even in this Spring weather.

Seto took in all these flaws, frowning deepening as each displeasing sight met his critical eye. "How has this building not been condemned?" he asked aloud, more as a way of making his disapproval verbal rather than in search of an answer.

But an answer he got.

"Because its the only place we have to go, so the government over looks it," a small, but firm voice stated coldly.

The Kaiba brothers turned to face the owner of the voice, although both with different attitudes.

"You shouldn't start your sentences with 'because'," Mokuba replied in a chipper voice, all smiles and greetings.

Seto simply glared down at the young girl, his arms crossed in that trademark stance of superiority. A stance she was currently mimicking, and giving that same regal air that only Seto--and one spiky haired pharaoh--could ever pull off.

Icy blue eyes locked with disturbingly colder ones. A dark smirk crept across the girl's face, surprising Seto, though no sign of the surprise showed in his expression. She was likely a few years younger than Mokuba, yet her eyes were ice walls, put up to block the world from viewing her damaged and frozen heart. So much like himself at that age...

"You're Seto Kaiba," she said, not in question, but as a fact. Seto nodded curtly in acknowledgement. "My name is Keitaku, I don't really have a last name anymore..." she trailed off momentarily as her eyes clouded, possibly replaying some dark memory. Within seconds, that wall had returned, just as her harsh tone did.

"Seto Kaiba," a thin finger was jabbed in his direction, "I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you adopt me!"

End of Chapter One

KT: I have no idea where this story is headed, or what's to take place in it. It's rather unorganized, just one of those little random plot bunnies that refuse to leave until it's been put on paper. Although, I am having fun with it. Keitaku (meaning Blessing, I believe) is a neat little character I'm becoming fond of. Yes, I purposely made her resemblant of Seto emotionally and mentally, but physically, they also share somewhat similar features. Although, Kei-kun's hair is a very light brown and horribly uncontrollable, and her eyes are a darker blue than Seto's. She's also short, very short. If this all goes over well, I hope I can get the plot bunny to hand over more ideas to keep this thing going.


End file.
